digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Taichi "Tai" Kamiya
Digimon X Arena We need to cover this somehow. 05:03, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hunters If this Taichi is not the same as Adventure, we'll have to create a "Taichi Yagami (Hunters)" page, right? I'm only asking because there's a chance that they aren't the same Taichi, since they are using the old design instead of the 02 one.G-SANtos 14:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :If he's not the same as any of the Adventure continuities, sure. That's pretty unlikely, though; remember that we cover both anime and manga Taiki on his page. 15:35, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I just though another possibility: He is V-Tamer Taichi. It doesn't seem likely that a manga character appears in the anime, but I've read some of your theories on With the Will forums. ::However, if he's not the V-Tamer Taichi, or a Hunters version of him, but the same Adventure Taichi and we see Daisuke, them it's bad writing, inconsistecy, plothole, blah blah blah. Unless it's time travel, but that would create some plotholes if he doesn't lose is Hunters memory in the end. ::Also, if the manga Taiki meets the anime Taiki at any moment, will still be workable to cover both Taikis on the same page?G-SANtos 15:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::In that case, I think not. Ironically, by bringing them together it would break the synopsis and clarity apart, so we would need to split them. For a similar example, see Galvatron II on the tfwiki. 19:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Time-Splitting Headers Is there a reason why those headers were removed? Lanate (talk) 10:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :KrytenKoro said we don't use it for same-universe characters. At least it's what I get. 14:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Can you direct me to that statement? I originally split those because, though they're the same universe, they're spread over far different media. Lanate (talk) 18:46, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I can't find it. Maybe it was on the IRC. I'm gonna ask him to see this. 14:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC)—Correction at 14:42, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::It was in the discussion for Takuya, I think, and it's because the material was being written as if the chronological release of the material was how the character's plotline went, and as if there were two different Takuyas. ::::If the other appearances are non-canon or explicitly a distinct "timeline" of the character, we should put the headers back, but for the central "canon history" of the character, I think that should be kept in a straight thread. If we need to cover stuff like gameplay info in those, that would work too. 11:43, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok how come in relationships the link is a fan link? shouldnt that be removed? i looked at it and its is not a fan link, so why does it say fan? i skimmed over it and did not read the entire thing. :Covering the various relationships is a fandom-based activity, rather than strictly encyclopedic, so it is cordoned off in that section. 01:12, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Color wording :"Brown hair and eyes" already states both the hair and eyes are brown. Er, I don't want to edit war over it, but the full phrase is "spiky brown hair and eyes", which implies on casual read to mean that the eyes are "spiky brown" as well. Lanate (talk) 21:55, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Kamiya I remember someone on With the Will mentioning an interview that states "Kamiya" was a mistranslation they only noticed when it was too late to fix. Do we know where this interview is? 16:50, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :I would check the digipedia interviews. 01:17, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Age in Digimon Adventure tri. The first trailer for the new series stated he was 17. I don't know how to put a referrence on it. Coolautiz (talk) 15:07, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :Can you provide the url link on this talk page? 17:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Right here: http://digimon-adventure.net/eng/ Coolautiz (talk) 18:03, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::In particular, right here. Lanate (talk) 02:39, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Shirt description Do we want to claim his shirts in Adventure and Our War Game! are fake-layered? 19:18, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :I dunno, when I look at the scene in DA09 where Agumon unfreezes Tai's clothing, I see two distinct shirts: the blue shirt with stars and a yellow collar and a yellow t-shirt. Lanate (talk) 19:28, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Ages? What's up with the ages? They don't match up season to season and character to character, also what are the sources for the current ones so I can fix them? (For example Tai's english ages are 6 years apart but most of the other digidestined have three years in between seasons) --Digitaldestined (talk) 04:45, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :For the Japanese ages, it's the Memorial Book, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVnqtcBcsPo, and the citation extrapolating from the grade. For the English ages, it's the citation. Not sure where 16 comes from. Anything you change, you need to provide a valid source here first. 15:27, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Next season ages Tai and Matt = 22. Just gonna leave the source here cuz I'll clearly not be able to find it later when it comes to knowing the name of the next series. https://i.imgur.com/qfpoZjJ.png Marcusbwfc (talk) 17:50, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Menus Do we actually want to cover images in menus? 16:16, January 18, 2020 (UTC)